Diablo (Diablo II)
]] '''Diablo' is the final boss of of Diablo II. Overview Diablo appears in his Chaos Sanctuary after all five seals have been opened. Note that three of those seals contain a Unique boss with a pack of minions; those have to be defeated as well. In one of the left-hand seals the Unique boss Grand Vizier of Chaos (Finger Mage) is hidden, in the upper seal lurks Lord De Seis (Oblivion Knight) and on the right-hand side awaits the Infector of Souls (Megademon). When all seals have been opened and all bosses and minions defeated (note that if the last seal you open is a seal containing a miniboss, killing the 'leader of the pack' will also destroy his minions) the Chaos Sanctuary should suddenly start 'brightening up'. After that, a violent tremor quakes through the Sanctuary, killing any monsters left in the Sanctuary, and a demonic voice can be heard saying: "Not even Death can save you from me!". Diablo awaits near the inner seal... Diablo has a range of powerful spells and abilities; of which, many are Fire based, such as Flame Circle, Fire Wall and Firestorm, so having full Fire Resistance and some Fire Absorb will help greatly. At the start of the boss fight diablo will use a fire circle. Diablo also has a nasty Cold Touch ability (as can be seen in the animation above) that slows players down, which can be ignored by having an item with the "Cannot be Frozen" ability. His most feared attack in normal difficulty is his Red Lightning Hose attack, which deals massive damage. The damage done by this attack is partly based; the other part is Physical Damage. Maximum Lightning Resistance and Damage Reduction (for players using shields: a high Block rate helps) might allow you to survive this attack, still it's wise just to run away when you see Diablo preparing to cast it. In later difficulty levels, however, the damage from this attack originates from a distance where melee characters will not take damage from the attack unless they choose to move out of melee range. Diablo also charges at players who are out of his melee range. His melee damage is also considerable; yet another reason to bring some Damage reduction with you. It is recommended to at least max out Fire Resistance, if possible Lightning Resistance as well. That is, achieve 75% resistance in either field (or up to 95% in each, with the appropriate gear). Ranged attackers have less problems evading the Fire and Lightning Hose spells, but have to make sure they don't get charged by Diablo. Melee attackers will just have to endure Diablo's melee hits: this is a Healing Potion-intensive fight. Keep hitting the Lord of Terror as much as possible; with full Fire Resistance and possibly Fire Absorption, the player should be able to survive the Firestorm and Fire Nova spells with relative ease. Only run away from the Red Lightning Hose spell; it deals horrible damage and will kill if the player does not move away in time. It is also important to fight Diablo at a place where there is enough space to run away. When dodging the Lightning Hose attack, run around Diablo rather than away from him. Diablo turns slowly while casting the spell and it is actually quite easy to outrun it. Diablo uses the spell in rapid succession however (most often three times in a row), so be prepared to run in the opposite direction as soon as the previous Lightning Hose spell ends. This also calls for high stamina or stamina potions, as the player's stamina may run out after doing this a few times, and it is almost impossible to evade the Red Lightning Hose spell while walking. Just before Diablo starts casting his Lightning Hose attack, he raises both his hands into the air, which is different from any of his other skills or attacks: this gives some time, though less than one second, to react before it hits. A combination of his Cold Touch followed up with the Lightning Hose is very deadly and extremely difficult to evade. Category:Boss Category:Act IV Bestiary